


Fresh bruises

by Tearsforthefallen



Series: Broken dreams [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Hurt, Pre-Relationship, Prison, Questions, early season 2, hurt lucy, im not sure what other tags to put here, late night prompt, one grafic scene, slightly different, wounded flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsforthefallen/pseuds/Tearsforthefallen
Summary: Lucy visits Flynn in Prison. She has 5 minutes.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston
Series: Broken dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957372
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Fresh bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitcat300](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat300/gifts).



> Hihi. Here I am again with a one shot.  
> I don’t really have anything to say except thank you❤️
> 
> Enjoy :)

Flynn stares at the lifeless grey walls. The metal frame of his bed digs into his back. Of course he was too big for the bed. Because being locked wasn’t already bad enough.

He hasn’t seen the outside world in weeks. He misses clean air and the smell of freshly fallen rain. He misses the little things. Being able to hear birds sing and animals shuffling around in the brush. 

It’s completely silent except for the guards when they bring food, search his room or change shifts. His mind drifts off to a place he’d rather not go. Lucy.

He hasn’t seen her since she betrayed him. He doesn’t believe it though. It’s just easier this way.

Her face is branded into his retinas. The sound of her voice, whispering through his head. I’m sorry. Over and over again in a never ending cycle. 

The guard bangs on his cell door. “Inspection time. Open cell door number 7.” The response comes in the sound of the door sliding open. 

Flynn’s on his feet in seconds. He knows what’s coming yet he still backs away from the door. He moves back until he feels the cold wall up against his back. He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help it. 

“Flynn get your ass over here now.” The guard spits at him. “Hands where I can see them. On the wall.” 

Flynn reluctantly complies and he turns and puts his hands on the wall above his head. His head slams onto cold brick when the guard pushes him further. His elbow digs into Flynn’s lower back and spinal cord. 

Flynn takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want another moeder charge added to the list. He’s patted down and handcuffed as the guard looks through his room. 

He’s unsatisfied when he doesn’t find anything out of the ordinary. He turns on Flynn. Flynn doubles over when the bayonet strikes him in his gut. It hits a few more times until the guard gets bored and leaves. Without unlocking Flynn.

He coughs. His head rests in his hands. It wasn’t bad today. He’s had worse. The black and blue bruises that cover his whole body can confirm that. 

The first beatings were the worst. He had fought back. Rookie mistake. Once he just kept his head down and stayed quiet, they weren’t as long or as often. 

He jerks his head when he hears footsteps. He doesn’t move from his spot on the bed though. Agent Christopher stood there, completely in black. No gun or badge that he can see. 

“Flynn,” she says curtly.

“Ahhhh, agent. I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence again,” he replies. A smirk planted on his face. 

“I….we need your information on Rittenhouse.”

He narrows his eyes. Of course he heard her change her wording. “ I’ve told you this once before and i'll tell you again. I’ll only talk to Lucy.” 

“She’s out on a mission. You’re just going to have to wait.”

“Where is she, agent? I mean, where is she really?” 

He’s well aware that agent Cristopher knows that Lucy is the key. So why hasn’t she brought her yet? 

Sure. Lucy may not want to come or the agent won’t let her but they both want Rittenhouse taken out right? He’s the only one who has enough information to do just that.

“We don’t know.” Her answer sends a chill up his spine. 

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know?’ 

She turns her head, not able to look at him. “Rittenhouse has her. She’s missing.” 

His stomach flips and his heart wrenches. She’s gone. Those monsters have her. If they hurt her, I’m going to make them suffer. I’m going to make them pay.

“When and where have they jumped?” 

—————————————————————

The gate to his cell slides open, revealing a tall, skinny man. A newbie guard by the looks of it. “You know the routine. Up.” 

Flynn stands up and when he does, the guard flies at him. A switch blade appeared in his hand. Flynn can’t stop it. It slides into him. Into his gut. 

He groans in pain. Blood trickles down his side, soaking his shirt. “Help,” it comes out, barely a whisper. 

“Rittenhouse sends its regards.” Flynn turns sharply and grabs the knife. He pushes and it sinks into the guy’s neck. 

The last sound he hears is the man, not gasping but gurgling for breath. 

He slips into inky blackness.

—————————————————————

Flynn wakes up, head throbbing, in a bed he doesn’t recognise. He tries to sit up, but a sharp pain in his side stops him. 

The white under shirt sticks to his side, sticky with blood. 

“Ah good. You’re awake. You had a nasty wound.” The voice belongs to a man in a white lab coat. The doctor. “How are you feeling?”

Flynn eyes the man warily. “Like I just got stabbed.”

“Well, you better feel better in the next two minutes. You got visitors.”

Flynn pushes himself up, doing his best to ignore the pain. The door opens and someone steps in. 

“Lucy?” He can’t hide the surprise in his voice. He wasn’t expecting her. 

“Hello Flynn,” she whispers. She can’t look at him. “Are you okay? I heard you were injured.”

His brow raises. Funny. She’s wondering how he is. “I’m okay for the circumstances. No offence Lucy, but you’ve looked better.”

She looks at him. The dark circles beneath her eyes stand out. Her left eye is slightly swollen. Her neck is tinged with yellow and blue bruises. The turtleneck she’s wearing hides most of it. Most. 

“My God Lucy. What did they do to you?”

“I have 5 minutes. I’m going to make them count.”

He catches her not so subtle hint and changes the subject. “Why are you here?”

“I needed to know you were okay.” 

“Don’t lie to me. You wouldn’t come see me if you were forced to.” He snorts mirthlessly.

“I needed to see you. Ask a question.” 

He watches her fumbles with the seam of her shirt.

“Does it ever stop hurting?” He’s caught off guard by her question. It’s not one he expected from her. He thought she was going to ask why? Why he went through time, on a murder spree.

He sighs.

“No. You just make room for it.” He simply answers. His voice is sober, hiding the raw emotion just underneath the surface.

She leans forward, knowing she only had a limited amount of time left. She pulls him into a hug.

He stiffens at first but eventually loosens up. It feels good. He hasn’t been touched like this in forever. Touched without a violent intent. Without a purpose. Just for comfort. 

Her breath is hot against his ear. “I hope you get your family back. I really do. I was wrong to try and stop you. I should’ve listened to you from the start.”

“What? What are you trying to say?” She doesn’t move away from him, liking the comfort she feels being so close to him.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I wish I could help you,” Her eyes fluttered to his abdomen, where the blood stain is still prominent. 

“You can. You’ll find a way. You always do. Somehow you’ll find a way to help me and take down Rittenhouse.” Her hand is in his. Flynn does his best to stop himself from squeezing it. 

“No. I can’t. I’m so sorry. Goodbye Flynn.”

She kisses his cheek and distances herself from him. She turns her back and walks away. Not turning around even when she hears his restraints rattle as she tries to reach her. 

Flynn’s yells echoes through the sickbay. 

“Lucy? Lucy. Luuuuuucy.” 

He watches as her form grows ever smaller, leaving him with fresh bruises.

Just not the kind you can see.


End file.
